


Two Days, One Night (Voltron Fanfic) RQ

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University ( Not Specified ), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst cured with comfort from the one and only Keith, Before Matt was found and Shiro disappeared, Childhood friends - Keith & Shiro, College!AU, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, Non-romantic Flirting from Lance, Slight hint of Allurige at the beginning, Smoking keith, That good worried/father-like Shiro, missing matt, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I feel like I would be able to calm myself down in situations like these.""Do I really have the right to be here? Like I feel like I should be at home, waiting for him to come through the front door. What if he does? How disappointed will he be when he thinks I've given up on him? I should be looking for him right now. I shouldn't be here. . . Not without him. . . You understand right?""I want to go outside. I want to look for him. You have no idea. But I'm afraid that I'll find something I never wanted to.""Is it alright if I gather myself before I go inside? It's been a few months since I've been to a party like this. I'm a bit nervous.""This may have been the worst mistake I've ever made"Maybe she still has a chance. She can just text Allura, explain that something came up, and just go home.It's that simple, isn't it?Pidge is still coping with Matt's disappearance. It's been three months, but no one's seen and he is presumed dead. Pidge still believes that he is still out there and has stayed home since. Her friends are tired of seeing her in such state so different from her usual self and invite her out for one night. Could one night out be proved to be the biggest mistake?





	Two Days, One Night (Voltron Fanfic) RQ

"Allura. . . Are we really doing this?", Pidge huffed.  
"Of course! I mean you did agree to this. You haven't been out that much and the others have been extremely worried.", Allura said, patting Pidge's cheeks lightly with a foundation soaked sponge.  
"I know. But this isn't just us and the guys. We're going somewhere people we don't know can silently judge us. Well, maybe not you because you're pretty. But me? No way. I usually just wear my Harry Potter glasses and stay inside-"  
"Pidge, you're rambling.", Allura said, bringing her index finger to Pidge's lips.  
"Oh, sorry.", she sighed, pushing Allura's hand away.  
"Is it the make-up that you're nervous about? I know this is the first time using it, but I promise you, you will look amazing."  
"No! No! It's not that. It's just been a while since I've been out to something like this.", Pidge sighed  
"I feel like I would be able to calm myself down in situations like these."  
"Do you think it's because of Matt's disappearance?", Allura asked tugging at the knots collected in Pidge's hair.  
Pidge stayed silent.  
"Oh Pidge. . .", she said, rapping her arms around her neck.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it, huh?"  
"I want to go outside.", Pidge said.  
"I want to look for him. You have no idea. But I'm afraid that I'll find something I never wanted to."  
Allura grabbed Pidge's shoulders and forced her to look in her crystal blue ones, knowing that she wouldn't herself.  
"Pidge, I really hope you're not blaming yourself for this. The situation you- Ehem. We are in right now is not and never was in our control."  
"But maybe if I had-"  
"But maybe nothing. This isn't you're fault. If you ever find anything, we will be right there beside you. And if you find the most devastating thing, we'll be there too."  
"Thanks, Allura. I'm so thankful to have fri- OUCH."  
"Pidge! I told you to keep your eyes open! Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Just got something in my eye."  
"Are you crying~?"  
"No! There's just something in my eye! I'm not crying because I'm fortunate to have the greatest friends in the world!"  
"Well crying or not. Stop it because you'll ruin the mascara."  
"Thank you for having your priorities in check, Allura."

"Pidgie~ Looking good~", Lance said, standing with the rest of the group in front of the glowing entrance of the resturant.  
"So this is what the Miss. Katie Holt looks like in her natural form, huh? You did so a great job, Allura~"  
Allura rolled her eyes  
"Lance, don't tease her. You know it took a lot to convince to come with us.", Hunk sighed at Lance's subtle, but friendly flirting.  
"Fine, fine.  
"How are you feeling, Pidge. Are you sure you're up to this?", Shiro said, putting his hand on Pidge's shoulder.  
"Y-yeah. I'm sure."  
"Shiro, we're going inside now.", Keith said.  
"Okay, you can go on without me. Tell the others I'll be in a minute."  
"Alright."  
Pidge watch Keith walk inside the restaurant. Colorful strobe lights glowing around his figure before he disappeared into the crowd. A stroke of regret pulsed in Pidge's chest. She shouldn't have come right? She didn't know anyone there but her small group of friends. Her friends knew everyone. How was she supposed to compete with that? What if Matt came home? What if he's waiting for her? I need to go-  
"Pidge? Pidge!", Shiro lightly shook her shoulder.  
Her eyes widened.  
"Oh, sorry Shiro. Were you saying something?"  
"Yeah, I was.", he said nervously.  
"Are you sure you want to go in there? You know none of us want to force you into something you don't want to."  
She looked up at Shiro. Was it really okay, Shiro?  
"Is it alright. . . If I gather myself before I go inside? It's been a few months since I've been to a party like this. I'm a bit nervous.", she said honestly.  
"Whatever makes you feel better okay? Come in when you feel comfortable."  
"Thank you, Shiro."  
Shiro nodded his head in acknowledgment and walked to the entrance. Pidge watched him leave before sitting down on a concrete parking block. This may have been the worst mistake I've ever made, she thought. This isn't her type of crowd. She should be at home, watching movies with her family, or studying for the calculus test that was tomorrow. Anything but this. I miss the old you* was bouncing of the brick walls, the vibrations of the bass rolling down her back. One of her favorite songs, might she add. She remembers drunkly jamming out to this song with her brother and her group of friends, giggling through the lyrics and stumbling over their feet. Having such a good time. That was three months ago. Maybe she still has a chance. She can just text Allura, explain that something came up, and just go home. It's that simple, isn't it?  
"Pidge? You out here?", a male called out in his dimly lit surroundings.  
"Keith?"  
"There you are.", he smiled softly.  
"Did you come out here looking for me?", Pidge asked with a half smirk.  
"No. I just came out for a smoke.", he teased, lighting a cigarette and putting it in his mouth.  
"Oh wow. Thanks asshole.", she replied with a fake hurt frown.  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Of course I came out here for you. I was wondering what you were doing out here by yourself for twenty minutes, you know?"  
"I was out here for twenty minutes?", she asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, I mean it's not that long. . .you lost track of time?"  
"I guess I did.", she sighed.  
"What's on your mind? Mind sharing with me?"  
"I'm just nervous, y'know? I haven't gone out with you guys in a long ass time. I'm just nervous that I'll fuck up or something."  
"You know you're anything but a fuck up, dude."  
Pidge sighs.  
"I know. . ."  
"What's this about? Is this about the 'you know what'?", Keith asked.  
Pidge paused for a second before taking a deep breath.  
"Yes, it's about the 'you know what'.", Pidge hesitantly replied.  
"Do I really have the right to be here? Like I feel like I should be at home, waiting for him to come through the front door. What if he does? How disappointed will he be when he thinks I've given up on him? I should be looking for him right now. I shouldn't be here. . . Not without him. . . You understand right?"  
Keith looked down at Pidge's begging eyes. Somehow searching in his to have some sort of closure. Some sort of understanding. To prove she wasn't the only one feeling suffocated like this.  
"Actually. . . I do."  
"But, you don't have a brother.", she responded, expecting this to be one of Keith's teasing spats.  
"No. . . But I had Shiro.", he said.  
Pidge's eyes widened.  
"You know Shiro's my childhood friend. When he went missing not only once, but twice? I felt the same way as you do, dude. Just as lost and suffocated as you. I just wanted to stay at home. And I did. One of the worst decisions of my life. I should have went out like you're doing right now. Shiro wished I did too."  
"He did?", Pidge asked.  
Keith nodded.  
"Yup. Matt will be so happy that you were able to crack out of your shell after so long. You know how he is, how understanding he is, how much he loves you. He would want you to be having the time of your life right now. And so do we."  
"You're. . . right. He would think that way.", Pidge smiled at the thought  
"I know I am.", Keith smiled back  
"Thank you, Keith. You have no idea how much I needed that understanding right now."  
"Of course, dude. Anytime. You ready to come inside? Everyone's waiting for you, y'know."  
"Everyone?", she asked.  
"Yeah? I mean this party is for you- Oh."  
"You weren't supposed to say anything, huh?"  
"Yeah. . . Just pretend to be surprised when you walk in, okay?"  
"I'll only do so because you made me feel better.", Pidge said, getting up from the parking block and heading inside.  
"Wow, thank for proving that I am capable of making people feel better.", Keith chuckled, putting out his cigarette and following in behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is 1st request from JBlaser on Deviantart:  
> "Pidge from Voltron given a full makeover (makeup, hair and clothes) from Allura for a night out at a fancy restaurant"  
> Not gonna lie, I got Lone Digger vibes while thinking about this  
> even though this is nothing like the music video,,,  
> So I made this a Modern! College! AU, but with a dash of stuff from the cannon show y'know?  
> Hope that's okay with you  
> thank you so much for requesting, JBlaser!
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> Requests are still open atm  
> So just make a comment on my requests journal on Deviantart or send me a note!


End file.
